Happy
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: I'm so happy for you I could cry." Sequel to Never Walk Alone.
1. Preview

So here is a preview/trailer to Happy my Never Walk Alone... I wish I didn't have such a big idea for it . Cause I'm adding it to my multi chaptered list, So I'll post 5 or 6 chapters of this, hopefully before anything else gets updated but Love Story, I'm still waiting for a review of the newest chapter.... But anyways the idea for this story came from, Happy by Saving Jane, Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga, and I Can't Hate You Anymore by Nick Lachey. So the follow part of this is all a preview, little bits and pieces of what I will have in the story. So this again is bits and pieces of what is too come :) I plan on posting the first offical chapter by tomorrow.

* * *

KC stared at the letter she'd just received via her parents. She throw the invitation down not baring to look at the words You're Invited, and the letter he sent along with it. She ran her hand over his written letter, before tossing that down too.

Jen glared at her fiancee and his so called best friend, "those two are hiding something from me and I need to find out before that little slut ruins my wedding," she whispered on the phone to her best friend and maid of honor.

"Mommy," he asked looking at KC, and then the little girl at her feet.

"KC? You can't hide this from him forever," Jackie said.

"No Riley, I'm so happy for you," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"I can't do this anymore," she said storming out of the reciption.

"I'm so sorry."  
"How can I forgive you?"  
"I don't know."  
"SEVEN YEARS OF SECRETS YOU KEPT FROM ME!"  
"I'm so so sorry."


	2. Invite

So, this is later then I wanted to post it, but my mom is a computer hog, and currently thinks I'm doing American Lit homework, so yah. But here you go the first official chapter. The letter is in Italics :)

* * *

2:30 June 25th

Twenty-six year old KC, dropped the usual bills and junk mail unto the counter of her apartment. She held one letter in her hand it was forwarded to her from her parents, it was something that Riley had sent her. She slowly opened it in the envelope was a card and a letter. She toyed with the idea of leaving the card unopened and forgetting she was even sent it in the first place. She let her heart get the best of her and opened it. She opened it for what seemed like years, when she had finally managed to open it she read the words You're Invited. She dropped the card refusing to read the words below. She turned her attention to the letter. She unfolded it and read what he had written.

_Dear KC,_

_As you read in the invitation, I'm getting married. I so desperately hope you come. I really hope this letter actually gets to you. I haven't seen you in seven years, and even though Jen has never met you, she and I both agree she wants you and Jackie to be two of her bridesmaids. We'd love it if you'd come down a week or two before the wedding to spend some time with us. I thoroughly understand if this is an inconvenience, and if you have you're own life now. I just want to know I miss you and I hope to see you there. Please call me, I'd love to here you're voice again. My number is still the same as it was in high school but in case you forgot its 565-555-2356. Also if you need a place to stay those two weeks my parent's house is always open, so if you call me, let me know, so I can tell them_

_Love,  
Riley_

KC ran her finger's slowly down the letter he sent her. He said he missed her and he wanted to hear her voice again, she fumbled through her purse to find her cell. She dialed in his number slowly, she stared at the talk button, before deciding to not call him at all.

"I won't call him, not now later maybe," she said sighing. She looked at the clock on the counter, 3:15 the numbers glared at her.

"Crap, I told Em, I'd pick Jamie up fifteen minutes ago," she said rushing back out the door.

"There you are Ms. Costonis, I was worried for awhile there, you're never late," seventeen year old Emily said when she finally made it to pick up her seven year old daughter Jamie.

"I'm sorry Em, I got the mail and I got lost in one of the letters."

"We all have those days."

"I think when I get back I'll have a phone call to make," KC sighed.

"Oh by the way I'm going to tour Santa Barbara college, the twentieth next month, and I can't watch Jamie that week."

"Well, that's actually a good thing, I'm going to a wedding then an old friend of mine. The wedding is maybe twenty minutes away from there. I could always take you, I'd pay you double if you can watch Jamie then."

"Ok, I told my mom I was gonna stay with my aunt and uncle, but I need to tell her I'm staying with you, but where would we stay?"

"With my friends parents."

"Let me clear it with my mom first."

"Alright, well bye Em. We better get home."

"Bye, same time tomorrow."

"Mommy? Where are we going the twentieth? I heard you telling Emily we were going somewheres, but where," seven year old Jamie asked as she climbed into the back of her mom's car.

"We're going to see mommy's friends Riley, Sam, Jackie, and Zach."

"Were those the friends you were on that show with?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile

"Riley, stop checking your cell phone," Jen whined annoyed with her fiancee's constant checking of his phone to see if KC called.

"I just, hope she calls, I haven't seen or heard from her in seven years."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to come. Maybe she feels guilty, I mean I would."

"Yeah, you're right," he said putting his phone in his pocket turning his attention to the television. When suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello," Riley asked.

"Hi, Riley its me," KC said biting her lip trying not to call.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you to. But I called to let you know, I'm going to come down the twentieth if I can stay with you're parents. I'll call them, but I lost there number."

"Ok," he smiled as he told her a little bit about Jen and gave her his parents number.

"Bye," he said as he got ready to hang up the phone.

"Bye, Oh Riley by the way I'm so happy for you," she said his he hung up.

"I could cry," she said to the dead line.


	3. A Call

So, A MINI chapter, full update By whenever I get the laptop from my mom for more then 2 minutes.

Ok so in this chapter it's just KC calling the Litman family. I make Mrs. Litman sound like a blabbering old lady, and I wrote it as if she doesn't know what happened seven years ago .

* * *

Later that night.

"Hi, Mrs. Litman," KC stuttered slowly and sadly.

"Hello, KC. Riley told us you'd be calling. Dear you don't need to sound so nervous over the phone."

"I swear you know me better then my own mom," she said with a slight laugh.

"Riley, didn't tell us why you wanted to call, but I take it, it has to do with you staying with us. Well if only your parents didn't move four years ago. How are they anyways your mom never calls me anymore. They're fine, I talked to my mom yesterday," KC lied the only time she talked to her parents were if they forwarded her mail, or sent Jaime a birthday slash Christmas card.

"Well next time you talk to her, tell her to call me. Now anyways dear why'd you need need to talk to us?"

"I just want to make sure that it's ok, that I stay with you for two weeks, I also want to see if it's ok if a friends seventeen year old daughter, and my daughter also stayed with you," she asked nervously.

"Well, I'm sure that would be ok. And I hate being a noisy old lady but why is your friend's daughter coming with you?"

"She wants to tour Santa Barbara's college, and she usually watches Jamie, my daughter, for me and I figured I could pay her double, and her parents would be free of her for a two weeks."

"Well, that seems to make sense to me. So dear what day are you coming out here?"

"We leave the twentieth."

"Well, I just can't wait to see you, It's been seven or eight years."

"It's been too long," KC smiled grimly.

"Riley is excited about you meeting Jen, you'll like her, she's a nice girl."

"I see. It's nice he found someone."

"Though, dear tell you the truth, I always thought you'd be the one he'd end up with.

"Well, I guess, there were different plans for us," she sighed.

"Now, KC you never told me about a man in your life, you have a daughter, you I have also heard nothing about, tell me about them."

"There's no man in my life. I've been single since before Jamie was born, and I'm actually semi happy with that."

"I see, now how old is Jamie."

"Seven."

"Oh. Well hun, I don't know how you made it to twenty-six, having a child well in college."

"It wasn't easy."

"I would imagine so."

"Well, I have to go now."

"Well, bye dear. Promise you'll call before you leave, so I know when to expect you."

"Bye Mrs. Litman," she said sighing as she hung up the phone.


	4. Arrival

So, an "Offical" chapter, the last one was more filler but not.

I have like writers block. Better Than Me by Hinder is what finally got me to write this. Sorry if it's weird in parts, some of this was forced. I had writers block so yah some of this is really forced.

* * *

July 20th.

KC pulled her car over the curb outside of Emily's house, they were leaving at nine, which meant they would arrive sometime between twelve and one. KC grabbed her cell phone and called Mrs. Litman.

"Hey, it's me. We're just about to leave I hope to get there by twelve thirty, but it may be later."

"Ok dear, I'm going to call Riley, and let him now. I think he's planning on taken half a day off work to spend some time with you."

"Well I have to go now. We're ready to leave," KC said as Emily tossed a duffel bag in the back and opened the passenger door.

"Thanks so much Ms. Costonis, I get to tour a college I really want to go to and I get paid."

"No problem, but I do have to drop you off with your aunt and uncle until tomorrow night."

"True, I start a tour of the school at seven, and after it I spend the rest of the day with them."

"I already added dropping you off with the time. So I'll be there hopefully at twelve thirty, and you have my cell if something comes up. Correct," she asked as the pulled away from the curb. The three hour drive was pretty quiet, except for the usual what are you're plans for the future questions. KC dropped Emily off at her Aunt's house at noon, and finished the drive to the Litman's with herself and Jamie. Jamie slept for the next half an hour, leaving KC to pace nervously in her mind, and worry. She soon ran out of time to worry as she arrived at the Litmans.

"KC, you actually came," Riley said jumping off the porch chapter when she climbed out of the car.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she said looking away from him, turning to wake up Jaime.

"So this must be the daughter, my mom told me about. She looks just like you," he smiled.

"If you say so," she said thinking nervously to herself, _"and when she opens her eyes she looks just like her father."_

"Want me to get your bags," he asked as she finally managed to wake Jamie up.

"They're in the back," she gestured as her daughter dragged herself out of the car.

"I have plans for us," he laughed grabbing the bags.

"And they are?"

"We are going out to dinner, with Sam, Jackie, Zach, and Annie, Zach's girlfriend."

"Othersiders reunion?"

"Pretty much, and Jamie is invited too," he said as the entered his parents house.

"So when do I get to meet Jen?"

"Tomorrow, she wants you to be a bridesmaid if I didn't mention that before, so something about a dress fitting, and they Jen, Jamie, you and I will be spending the day at the beach."

"So you two have the next to weeks planned for me dont you."

"Yes all but now till seven, I have nothing planned till we go to dinner."

"Oh so what about catching up, I want to know everything about what's happened in the past seven years."

"You're curious, well I think you should bring me up the speed first," he smiled as he dragged her bags to his room, were she and Jamie would be staying.

* * *

I am gonna start the next chapter like right now. So I hope to have that up soon also.


	5. Parking Lot Meetings

My Othersiders reunion dinner part one, parking lot meetings.

Next chapter which has to wait for two chapters of 50ish States 50ish Hauntings, and one chapter of Invisible and Love Story, but I may skip the waiting and do 3, 2 and 2. I'm really in a writing mood, but no more writing tonight it's bed time. Look for all those updates soon ;)

* * *

7:00 P.M.

"So, you haven't seen Zach in eight years, and its been seven since you saw Sam and Jackie. A lot of catching up," He said as KC got Jamie into his car.

"I know, I feel like I missed so much," she said refering to Sam and Jackie's wedding.

"They invited you, you know."

"I know, that was when my parents wouldn't forward mail to me."

"I'm glad you kind of talk to them now."

"It's diffrent for you Riley, you never made any huge mistakes," she said sighing.

"Everything turned out ok," he said wanting to look at her, but keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know, and oh by the way... I'm glad you no longer drive like a grandma," she laughed.

"I should kick you out now," he said laughing.

"So where are we eating," she asked.

"Here," he said pulling into a restaurant.

"OMG is that Sam and Jackie," she said pointing to the couple sitting in the back of a truck bed like they were waiting for someone.

"That would be them, and I am going to park there," he said pulling into the spot next to the truck.

"KC," Jackie yelled as she got out of Riley's car.

"It's been too long," KC said adverting her eyes.

"So is that my cue to get Jamie," Riley asked as KC was already lost in catching up with her friend.

"Yes," she smiled at him pulling herself up onto the truck bed with the two.

"Who's Jamie," Jackie asked.

"My seven year old daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"I bet she looks like you."

"I was told she does," she said looking at Riley who was holding Jamie's hand as he walked her over to where KC was sitting.

"She has your hair, but her eyes make her look like someone else," Jackie said shifting her eyes away nervously.

"Really," KC asked nervously as Zach and his girlfriend Annie pulled in.

"KC," Zach yelled as he jumped out of his car.

"LIL BRO," she yelled laughing.

"Shall we head in," Riley asked trying to regain his hand from Jamie.

"Riley, she isn't going to let go now. She likes you," KC smiled.

"Aww, she's so cute," Annie said looking at the little girl clinging to Riley.

"No one ever asked my question," Riley said sighing.

"Is she ours," Annie asked looking at KC.

"That would be my seven year old," KC sighed.

"Ok so I'll ask again, should we head in," Riley asked.

"Yes we should," Sam said hopping off the truck bed.

"Fine, with me," KC said as the group headed for the resturant.


End file.
